


I'll Take Care Of You

by dimpled_halo



Series: a/b/o series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sequel, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “Look, Louis. I’m sorry. I just…” Harry sits up then. He faces Louis and grabs a hold of his hand, his eyes burning into his. “When I’m in rut, I get really... needy. Not in the same way you do when you’re in heat. I get more... rough. And I’m scared.”“What are you scared of?” Louis asks, rubbing his fingers against Harry’s knuckles for comfort.Harry runs his hand through his curls. “I’m scared that I’ll hurt you unintentionally. I’d never forgive myself if I did, Lou.”Louis can see the fear in Harry’s eyes, and he can’t help but cup his cheek and lean in to kiss him. “Babe. You’ve got to trust that I’ll know how to take care of you. I don’t want you to keep spending your ruts alone when I’m more than capable of helping you through them.”-Louis has never spent a rut with Harry and he is determined to change that.





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a great day with lots of fics to read from people who love you so much including me!
> 
> Thanks so much to Nadya for the quick betaing, any other mistakes are all mine.
> 
> It's not really necessary to read the first fic, but I recommend you do anyway ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis tosses and turns all night. He can never get a good night’s sleep without Harry. He buries his head into Harry’s pillow and takes a long, deep inhale. Harry’s scent, delicious and familiar, lingers there, but it isn’t the same as having his warm body close to his. He lets out a sigh and turns to face the ceiling. 

“You alright?” Niall’s raspy voice startles Louis.

“I‘m fine,” he lies. Louis isn’t fine. 

Harry has been spending the last few days in one of the rut dorms on campus. Whenever Harry’s in rut, Niall spends the nights with Louis so that he doesn’t drive himself crazy waiting for his alpha. Even though Harry makes sure to scent every inch of their flat, it isn’t the same. Louis needs his Harry, and he doesn’t understand why his alpha doesn’t need him during his ruts.

It’s been six months since Harry and Louis accidentally bonded, and he couldn’t be happier. They all attend the same university, and it’s been a fun an exciting new experience. Louis couldn’t have asked for a better alpha in Harry, who is soft and caring and just overall so wonderful. Harry is so attentive during Louis’ heats, and he always feels safe with him.

So why is it that Harry won’t let Louis do the same for him during his ruts? 

It’s something that’s been eating away at Louis. He’s been too afraid to bring it up, scared of what Harry’s answer will be. Every time Harry’s got a rut, Louis hopes and prays that this will be the time he’ll finally be able to care for his alpha just like Harry takes care of him. And yet, each time that hope gets stomped on when Harry kisses him goodbye on the forehead and tells him he’ll see him in a few days.

Harry is an oblivious knothead and has no idea how Louis feels, and Louis is almost at his wit’s end.

“You sure you’re alright?” Niall’s voice interrupts his thoughts. The room is dark, and he can’t see Niall’s face, but he can pretty much picture his concerned gaze on him.

Louis turns around, facing away even though Niall can’t see him. “I will be,” is all Louis says before finally closing his eyes and forcing himself to fall asleep.

-

It’s the familiar musk of Harry’s body, Louis’ favorite scent in the entire world, that makes his eyes open blearily. Harry is lying next to him, a wide smile on his face, with his lovely green eyes and beautiful dimples on display. Louis feels instantly elated at the sight of his boyfriend before him, and his face splits into the widest grin.

“Hey baby,” Harry whispers. For that moment, all of Louis’ worries melt away and his body fills with warmth. 

Louis smiles back and leans into Harry’s arms, burrowing his face in his alpha’s neck and filling his senses with his smell. Harry’s rut still lingers in his scent, making Louis’ cock twitch in his pyjama bottoms, and it takes everything in him not to groan. Instead, he kisses Harry on his pulse point, licking and sucking on it to his heart’s content.

Harry lets out a pleased hum, tightening his arms around Louis before Louis pulls away, happy with the mark he’s left behind.

“I missed you,” Louis mumbles against his chest.

Harry kisses the top of his head. “I missed you too, love.”

He wouldn’t have to miss Louis if he’d ask him to spend his rut with him. Instead of voicing his thoughts out loud, however, Louis just nuzzles closer into Harry.

“Did you sleep well?” Harry asks, running his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

“I never sleep well without you. You know that,” Louis says, unable to keep the petulant tone from his voice.

Harry sighs. “I’m sorry, baby.” He leans in to peck him on the lips.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“What?” Harry asks, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Are you really sorry?” Louis brings himself to ask.

Harry’s furrow deepens. “What do you mean?”

As much as it hurts him to do so, Louis extracts himself from Harry’s arms. He might as well just let everything out and tell Harry how he feels. He sits up, facing Harry.

“You’ve never asked me to spend you rut with you. At first I didn’t want to make you feel like I was pressuring you, but it’s been six months, Haz. It sucks not having you next to me when I know your body needs me, and I just don’t understand why I have to be here while you’re away somewhere spending your ruts alone,” Louis explains.

Harry averts Louis’ gaze, seeming to find the ceiling more interesting. Louis doesn’t miss the worry in his eyes, and it makes him regret saying anything at all.

Louis waits and waits some more. He doesn’t want to pressure Harry into anything, but he also doesn’t want to be holding it all in anymore. They’re bonded, and they should be able to be honest with each other, right?

Louis is about to backtrack when Harry finally speaks up.

“Look, Louis. I’m sorry. I just…” Harry sits up then. He faces Louis and grabs a hold of his hand, his eyes burning into his. “When I’m in rut, I get really... needy. Not in the same way you do when you’re in heat. I get more... rough. And I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Louis asks, rubbing his fingers against Harry’s knuckles for comfort.

Harry runs his hand through his curls. “I’m scared that I’ll hurt you unintentionally. I’d never forgive myself if I did, Lou.”

Louis can see the fear in Harry’s eyes, and he can’t help but cup his cheek and lean in to kiss him. “Babe. You’ve got to trust that I’ll know how to take care of you. I don’t want you to keep spending your ruts alone when I’m more than capable of helping you through them.”

“But you’ve never spent a rut with an alpha before,” Harry points out.

Louis doesn’t know why, but his cheeks flush at that. He buries his head into Harry’s shoulder. 

“I know. I just... you always make me feel safe, and I want to do the same for you,” Louis tells him.

Harry’s arms wrap around him. “Okay.”

Louis pulls away. “Okay?” 

Harry gives him a meaningful look, his eyes trailing Louis’ face and making his cheeks heat up under his scrutiny.

“Yes. I’d love nothing more than to have you with me during my ruts. Just... promise me that if it gets to be too much, you’ll tell me,” Harry says.

Louis climbs into Harry’s lap and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent.

“I promise, Haz. Thank you.”

Louis leans back a bit to look into Harry’s eyes again. He kisses him softly and deeply, and in that moment it’s like the weight he’d been carrying has been completely lifted off of his shoulders. Louis can’t wait to show Harry how well he can take care of his alpha.

-

Louis checks his phone and huffs out a frustrated breath. Harry is late. 

They’d agreed to meet up after class at the cafeteria for lunch before Louis went to his lit class, but Harry is late and this isn’t like him. When Louis attempts to contact him it goes straight to voicemail, and all of his text messages go unanswered as well.

Louis stands up from their usual table and starts to make his way out of the cafeteria in search of his boyfriend, running into Niall who is waiting in line to get his food.

“Niall, have you seen Harry?”

Niall’s eyes widen and his eyes shift nervously. “He didn’t call you?”

Louis shakes his head, so Niall reluctantly steps out of the lunchline and takes Louis aside.

“He was starting to go into rut in the middle of our world civ class. He had to rush out of the classroom before he completely lost it.”

Louis’ stomach sinks. “Alright. I’ll go find him. Thanks Niall.”

Nerves make Louis’ stomach turn into knots as he gets into his car to drive to their flat. It’s been weeks since their conversation where they agreed Louis would spend his rut with him. Now that the moment is actually here, there’s a ball of nerves in the pit of Louis’ stomach. It’s time for him to step up to the plate and show Harry that his omega can take care of him. 

When Louis pulls up to their flat, he spots Harry’s parked car and rushes up the steps. He unlocks their door and is hit with the scent of citrus immediately. Harry’s scent has always been mouthwatering to Louis, but right now the scent is ten times more potent, instantly making Louis harden between his thighs. He can already feel some slick dripping from him, no doubt soaking his trousers in no time. 

“Louis!” A pained wail calls out from inside the flat, so Louis drops his things by the door and follows Harry’s voice. 

Harry is in their bedroom, naked with a sheen of sweat covering his entire body. His milky skin glistens with the sunlight that filters through their bedroom window, and Louis wants to be on him desperately. Harry is humping the bed, whining like it isn’t enough. His head snaps up, and he cranes his neck to look at Louis as he cries out again.

Louis is by Harry’s side in an instant, threading his fingers through his hair and getting it out of his face. His instinct tells him to shed all of his clothes and present himself to his alpha, and as much as he wants to do just that, Louis knows that he needs to be the coherent one right now. He swallows hard. 

“What do you need, baby?”

Harry growls, a deep, rough sound rumbling from his throat, and it makes goosebumps prickle on Louis’ skin. “I need you. Need to fuck you and give you my knot.  _ Please _ .” 

Louis jumps into action, getting rid of his clothes swiftly before joining Harry on the bed again. He hasn’t even touched the bed yet when he’s already being manhandled onto his stomach, Harry’s arm pinning him down to the bed and using two fingers from his other hand to finger him open. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re already so wet for me,” Harry rasps, making Louis moan when his fingers prod at his prostate. 

This is a different side of Harry that Louis has never witnessed before. Harry is always so gentle and careful with him whenever they make love, even more so when Louis is in heat. Now, though, Harry is using his alpha strength to hold him down, fucking his fingers into him without hesitation. Louis finds that he likes it, loves it, even.

Louis whines when Harry pulls his fingers out, but in seconds he’s filling him up with his cock, so he relaxes into it. Feeling the weight of Harry behind him, being held down like this is making Louis’ brain go a bit fuzzy. He works on his breathing to help him stay focused so that he’s present for Harry and his needs. 

Harry snaps his hips back and forth, tightening his hold on Louis, making him groan in absolute bliss. Harry growls and leans down to latch himself onto Louis’ neck, making Louis gasp as soon as his teeth break his skin. It hurts, but it’s so good. Louis doesn’t want Harry to stop, wants him to keep going, keep using his body for whatever he needs. And Harry does. He continues to rock his hips back and forth, slapping against Louis until Louis is coming all over the sheets beneath him. His hole clenches around Harry’s dick, and he can feel his alpha’s cock stretching him out in the most delicious way. Louis sees stars. 

“That’s it. Take my knot, baby. Let me fill you up with my come so you can have my babies.”

Louis knows this is the rut talking, but he can’t help the thrill that runs through him at Harry’s words. Maybe Louis isn’t fully coherent either, because the thought of having Harry’s pups is all he can think about right now. 

When Harry comes, his knot keeps them connected for a while, and Louis uses this time to catch his breath after that mind blowing orgasm. Harry wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer to his chest, and Louis goes easily. 

They lay there in a mess of limbs, and Louis can feel the rise and fall of Harry’s chest against his back. Harry’s knot goes down soon and Louis is empty again, but before he can even do anything else, Harry’s erection is back, hard against his arse cheeks. 

Harry turns Louis over onto his back, folding him in half with his legs above his head. Louis’ legs are being held in place with no room to really move, not that he wants to, and Harry slips inside him roughly. Louis gasps at the intrusion; the way he’s bent gives Harry direct access to his prostate, his slick dripping down his arse. He’s never been fucked at this angle before, but he hopes Harry doesn’t stop. Thankfully, he doesn’t.

The relentless rhythm in which Harry fucks into him makes noises spill out of Louis that he’s never made before. The way that his spot is being constantly stimulated has him spilling all over his chest in no time, but Harry still doesn’t stop. There’s a wave of oversensitivity as Harry continues thrusting into him, and Louis cries out at the mixture of pain and pleasure. At one point Harry spreads his legs a bit to get a better look at him, and his eyes are so dark that there’s no trace of green in them. Louis groans during one particularly hard thrust, and then Harry is growling as his knot splits him open once again. That has Louis coming untouched again, and he could easily pass out like this, he’s so exhausted. 

Harry drops his legs so that he’s nestled between them as they remain connected. He leans in to capture Louis’ lips, and they kiss deeply. The mixture of their scents permeates the air. It’s always been one of Louis’ favourite things that happens when his heat comes on. It’s like a comfort blanket that wraps them up into a cocoon. It isn’t long before Harry’s breath evens out and he’s fast asleep. Louis knows this is only the beginning, and he’s more than ready to take care of Harry again as when he wakes up.

-

Louis’ legs tremble as he walks down the hallway from the kitchen with a tray of food in his hands. He miraculously makes it to their bedroom without spilling any of the contents. Harry is still fast asleep in their bed, his face buried in Louis’ pillow, making him smile warmly. It’s been three days of non-stop rough sex, and despite the aching bum and sore limbs, he couldn’t feel any better. He settles the tray on the side table, sits on the edge of the bed, and nudges Harry awake.

“Wake up, love,” Louis coos, gently shaking Harry’s arm. 

Harry’s eyes flutter open, his lashes casting shadows against his cheeks, and he looks absolutely breathtaking. As soon as his eyes meet Louis’, he grins and rubs at his face before sitting up against the headboard. His curls are in disarray on his head and he’s got a lovely pillow mark down the side of his face.

“What’s this?” He eyes the food that Louis brought in.

“I know I’m shit at cooking, but I made you some breakfast. Just some eggs and toast. You need to eat and regain your energy,” Louis tells him, adjusting the tray on the bed carefully.

Harry’s eyes widen in amazement, staring at the food and the tea Louis has prepared.

“This looks amazing, baby. Thank you.” Harry reaches for the tea and takes a sip, making a satisfied noise.

Louis can’t help but preen at the compliment. He takes his own tea and sits next to Harry.

“How long has it been?” Harry asks after taking a bite of his buttered toast and a sip of his tea.

“Three days,” Louis tells him, helping himself to his own piece of toast.

A flash of worry covers Harry’s face. “Did I…?” His eyes scan Louis’ body, probably looking for bruises or something.

“I’m fine, Haz. Yes, you were a bit rough, but I honestly loved every minute of it,” Louis admits, blushing.

“You did?” Harry asks.

Louis nods. “Don’t know why you haven’t been that rough in bed before. You could, you know?”

Harry looks down at his piece of toast, his lip caught between his teeth. “I’m always afraid of hurting you. Didn’t want you to be freaked out or anything,” he admits.

Louis tilts Harry’s chin towards him. “Baby, you could never hurt me. I meant it what I said the first time you spent a heat with me. I trust you with my life.”

Harry visibly relaxes and leans in to kiss Louis, licking into his mouth. 

“I love you so much,” Harry murmurs against his lips before kissing him again.

Louis hums. “I love you, too.”

Harry pulls away for a moment with a questioning glance. “How sore are you right now?” He quirks his eyebrow.

Louis doesn’t miss the desire in Harry’s eyes, and he instantly smiles. “Not too sore to have another round.”

Harry picks up the tray and sets it on the floor before climbing on top of Louis. His kisses him deeply.

“Then let me show you how it’s really done. Without the haze of my rut or your heat.” Harry grins. He grinds down against Louis’ hips, making them both moan at the contact.

“Mmm, yeah. Show me what you got, baby.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
